chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gazpacho Stands Up
Summary: Gazpacho has a stand-up comedy gig coming up soon, but he has no material for it. He asks Chowder to write down his jokes in a book, but problems occur when Chowder's handwriting is illegible to everyone. The episode starts with Chowder and Mung making a Meanie Cream Cake. When it's time to write something on the cake in icing, Chowder reveals that he has incredibly unreadable handwriting. Then the cake makes fun of him thus moving the scene to Gazpacho's fruit stand. Gazpacho explains to Chowder of how he has a comedy gig tomorrow so he asks Chowder to record all the jokes he comes up with in the book Comedy Gold. Throughout the day, Chowder records all of Gazpacho's jokes, and then takes the book home because Gazpacho's Mom "crushes dreams". Back at the catering company, Mung takes a look at Comedy Gold and tells him "Chowder, half of this isn't even language and the other half is strawberry jelly" Chowder responds by saying "We were all out of ink!" So then Chowder tries to rewrite the book, but it comes out even worse than last time and with grape jelly this time. Chowder hurries and puts pages from cookbooks and grape jelly in the book, hoping Gazpacho won't notice. Then at the Chocolate Chuckle Hut (the comedy place) Chowder gives the book to Gazpacho who then goes to do his act. On stage, Gazpacho is nervous so he starts reading the cooking directions in joke form (ex. "What's the deal with making a bumbleberry souffle?") The jokes are funny to both Chowder and Mung, but Truffles doesn't get them. At the end, Gazpacho tells Chowder that his mom is usually mad at him, but tonight she isn't "She even bought me a cake!" The episode ends with the Meanie Cream Cake spitting out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. Quotes Gazpacho: Hey! Don't write there! Chowder: Why not? (notices the scribbles he has done to the screen) Oh. (He scribbles even more in an attempt to cancel it out) There. Oh no! Gazpacho: Stop, I can fix it! (camera zooms out really far) Gazpacho: '''Not from there! Get closer! (camera zooms in) Closer. (camera zooms in again) '''Gazpacho: '''Okay. (cleans away the scribbles) There. '''Chowder: What about that one? (points at CN screen bug) Gazpacho: (while tapping on the bug) Eh, that one doesn't come off. I tried. Trivia *Schnitzel tells jokes at the cocoa hut when he's not with Mung Daal. *Schnitzel and Gazpacho can do standup comedy. *In this episode, we find out that chowder has idiotic handwriting (though this could possibly be Dyslexia). *Chowder breaks the fourth wall when he wrote on the screen. *When Shnitzel is on the stage, if you listen closely, you can hear him say okay instead of radda. *This is the one of the few episodes to have a physical fourth-wall break. *Chowder finds the 2004-2010 Cartoon Network logo on the right bottom corner of the screen but the airings in 2010 will be unviewable unless Cartoon Network will change animation to match the position of HD broadcasts. *Even though the episode aired on all Cartoon Network channels, the 2004-2010 logo appearence has been the same for all channels except after May 29, 2010. *In the January 2012 rerun of this episode, the 2004-2010 logo was noticeable because the 2010 logo is smaller than the previous one. You were able to see them both at the same time, but only part of the old one. this almost worse on the HD broadcasts from mid-May 2013 and onward. Gallery Chowdercnlogos.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-27-00h56m41s42.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h52m24s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-18-05h54m09s126.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h57m37s246.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h58m00s241.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h58m02s252.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h58m06s41.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h58m10s79.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h38m01s137.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h38m13s234.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h38m22s52.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h38m24s112.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-10h02m38s196.png Gazpacho Telling Jokes.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes